1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise apparatus which may be used in a prone position, or a sitting position, and which may be adjusted to enable exercising of various different upper torso muscles as well as leg muscles.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of exercise apparatuses heretofore have been provided for exercising both upper torso and leg muscles and also apparatuses which may be used in both the sitting and prone positions. However, most of these previously known devices have not been specifically designed to provide extreme variation in the resistance afforded movement of a movable exercising portion of the exerciser nor have they been constructed in a manner to enable variable proportional resistance to movement of a movable portion of the exerciser throughout the limits of movement thereof.
Examples of exercising devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,128,094, 3,369,403, 3,638,941, 3,822,599, 4,226,415, 4,275,882, 4,241,913, 4,357,010 and 4,465,274 as well as U.S. Design Pat. 242,732.